


The Dribbling Dummies

by masqurade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute things, Kuroko being Kuroko, M/M, the guys when in middle school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a few drabbles that take place before the main arc.</p>
<p>All pictures belong to  シア on pixiv.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Dribbling Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few drabbles that take place before the main arc.
> 
> All pictures belong to シア on pixiv.

 

     "Is that seriously all that I've scored this practice?" Aomine grumbled. He rested his arm on Akashi's shoulder as he peered at the chart attached to the clipboard in the Captain's hands. "I'm pretty sure I scored around sixty points first quarter."  
  
     "Are you questioning my count?" Akashi sneered, smacking him lightly upside the head. "Unlike you, I know how to keep score. You made a fifty-eight now deal with it."  
  
     The two glared at each other before Kise walked up to them, a towel hanging over his head. "Now now, what are you two fighting about now?"  
  
     "Nothing." Akashi interjected before Aomine could respond. "Doesn't concern you."  
  
      "That's cold, Akashicchi!"

 

  
  
     "Augh!" Kise yelled. It would have been an understatement to say he was wet. His blonde hair lost a third of its volume as it seemed to be glued to the orbish shape of his head. Not only was his uniform top now practically see through, but his pants were molding itself around areas that were rather left not specified.  
  
     "Stupid rain!" he continued to scream as he ran for cover underneath the gym's awning. "This is  _so_ not cool."  
  
     "Only fools yell at things that can't think, idiot."  
  
     Shock overcome Kise as he turned to his left to see none other than Midorima slowly cleaning the lenses of his glasses with his shirt. From the side of his profile, it was obvious that he was in the same predicament as Kise. With the way rain droplets fell off his chiseled cheek and thick eyelashes, Kise was mesmerized by the sudden appearance of his basketball mate.  
  
     "Midorimacchi!" Kise cried and tackled the stiff greenhead with a giant bear hug.  
  
     "Stop screaming, stupid." Midorima protested, trying to desperately pry Kise off him. "Stop touching me. Your stupidity might be contagious."  


 

  
  
     "Aaah! Kurokocchi!" Kise cooed, grabbing the hesitant bluehead by the nip of his neck and pulling him towards one of the many glass cases in the pet store. "Look at this cat. Doesn't it look cute?!"  
  
     "I guess." Kuroko responded in his usual monotone before glancing up at Murasakibara, who was looming over them from behind.   
  
     "What do you think Masacchi?" Kise asked Murasakibara. "Is he a keeper?"  
  
     He replied with a yawn. Reaching over Kise's head and gripping Kise's wrist, he twisted it upward, successfully helping Kuroko escape. "Kuroko isn't a toy."  
  
     "All of you just like to mess with me, right?" Kise whined, playfully punching Murasakibara in the chest. "You play with Kuroko more than I do! Isn't that right Kur-?" Stopping in his tracks, Kise searched around Murasakibara, but the young player was nowhere to be seen. "Kuroko?  _Kuroko?_ "  
  
     Little did Kise know, Kuroko was only a few feet away, staring longingly at a pufferfish. 


End file.
